


How to Care for a Rambunctious Cirilla

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: The Sorceress, The Witcher, The Bard and a Girl [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Ciri is growing up so fast, Established Polyamorous Relationship, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Geralt is a good foster dad, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Multi, Raising Ciri, fluffy family time, polyam - Freeform, polyamorous, small town/small village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Geralt, Jaskier, and Yennefer face the fact that Ciri won't always be a little girl in a few very different ways, promises are made, nightmares are had.
Relationships: Geralt/Jaskier, Geralt/Yennefer/Jaskier
Series: The Sorceress, The Witcher, The Bard and a Girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584583
Comments: 38
Kudos: 439





	How to Care for a Rambunctious Cirilla

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of The Sorceress, The Witcher, The Bard and A Girl

Geralt glared from where he was leaned against the front door’s frame, arms stoically crossed over his chest, his lip twitching in a slight snarl every so often until Yennefer swept outside, “I’m sorry, did you _not_ want us to have customers? You’re standing out here like a bad omen and scaring off-” But then she followed his gaze and joined him in glaring.

“Well, good morrow to you two too,” Jaskier meandered over holding a little bag, “Oh, mighty Witcher, I bring to you and your dark mistress my meager contribution to our- . . . okay, what is it?” Geralt nodded his chin in the direction they were glaring so Jaskier slowly turned, quietly relieved their foul moods weren’t directed at him but when he _did_ see . . . “Alright? And?”

“What do you mean ‘and’?” Geralt grumbled.

“Well, it’s a word meant to be followed by other words that will further explain-”

“It’s very clear what we’re observing.” Yenefer waved her hand at the scene before them.

Jaskier rolled his eyes and stood on Geralt’s other side, “You disapprove of Cirilla interacting with the children?”

True enough Cirilla was laughing with other children her age as the day’s chores were over and they had a moment to engage in such things. She’d endeared herself to the town as much as the ward of a Witcher, a Sorceress and a Bard could, people seemed to like her well enough. She seemed happy . . . Jaskier blinked in utter befuddlement and gestured about emphatically for them to elaborate. 

Geralt growled, “That one.” 

Yennefer’s eyes narrowed and she frowned, “Mhm.”

Jaskier looked and, “ . . . ah.” 

A boy Ciri’s age with freckles, shaggy red hair and was taller than the others, ran over to her and took her hand, a scrubby few flowers in the other that he tried to offer her. The girl’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment and she scowled, she pulled her hand out of the boy's as the other children’s attention was drawn to the pair and they all giggled and made kissing-faces. This seemed to be the last straw for the Witcher, “Ciri!”

The girl blinked and looked at him, “Yes?”

“Dinner, dear.” Yennefer provided, waving a hand to the door, “You can play with your friends after.”

“Maybe.” Geralt grumbled, leading them inside.

Jaskier stayed back, watching the boy still holding the flowers looking crestfallen and his shoulders slumped. The bard took pity on the poor boy and wandered over, “I say, my good lad, if you’re going to try and win over the fair maid, I would suggest a more robust flower with some color in it. Roses always look lovely around Ciri.”

The boy snorted, frowning at the flowers in his hand, “Where’m I gonna get a rose, then? Never even seen one.”

“Love finds a way.” Jaskier shrugged, “Perhaps next time, brush the dirt off the flowers before offering them at least?” He walked back to the store’s upstairs apartments where the Witcher, the Sorceress and their young ward were getting the table settled. The bard sat down and smiled, “Ciri, who was that boy you were talking to? He seemed nice.”

You’d think he’d just suggested they eat a raw goat. Geralt’s head snapped up and Yen’s fingers twitched, both of them narrowed their eyes and waited, ears perked. Ciri for her part seemed rather sheepish about the whole thing and she shrugged, “Oh, that was Darin, he’s the smithy’s son. He’s very nice if a little clumsy. Why?”

“The flowers were a nice gesture.” Jaskier said, leaning back on the hind legs of his chair, curiously watching the others.

Ciri rolled her eyes, “Boys are always doing that . . . It’s a bit dull, really.”

Geralt and Yen shared a smirk and went back to what they were doing but Jaskier wasn’t going to let things lie, “What would you do if a boy you liked offered you a flower?” The room took on the tense air again.

Ciri turned around, wiping her hands on a towel, her face pinched in thought and she shrugged, “I . . . I don’t know, I suppose if it were a boy I really liked I-”

Yennefer cleared her throat, a memory of daisies and boys and where things led rearing it’s wise, ugly head, “Cirilla, can you do me a favor and go down to the cellars and bring up a bottle of wine?”

Ciri blinked then nodded, “Alright, be right back.”

They watched her go down the stairs to the store then they both turned to Jaskier who blinked and set his chair down, “What?”

“Cirilla is a _child_.” Yennefer said through her teeth.

Jaskier stood up and put his hands on the table, “Perhaps in your dotage, you both have forgotten that the rest of us live very short lives, some shorter than others and Ciri is twelve, not two. She’s a few years shy of being a woman, were she at court, she’d already have suitors.”

“She isn’t _at_ court,” Geralt snapped, taking a step closer, “She’s here with us in a regular town with regular people.”

Jaskier remained leaned forward, “Regardless, Geralt, she’s going to do silly things that young people do like get flowers from boys and blush and have young love over a summer. However you want to slice this, she’s growing up and boys are noticing, the best we can do is keep her safe and help her guard her heart.”

“The best we can do is keep this bullshit from getting out of hand!” Geralt snapped.

Jaskier put his hands up in exasperation, “Can you hear yourse-”

“Ciri doesn’t need boys in her life right now,” Yennefer snapped, moving to stand next to Geralt, “She has other things that could be occupying her time.”

“Yeah like what?” Jaskier asked, tilted his head back and waited. Yennefer opened her mouth then closed it, looking at Geralt who was in turn looking at her expectantly then they both looked at Jaskier who rolled his eyes and sat back down, “That is _exactly_ what I thought. Hm, she’s too young for swords, archery, magic, working the shop, going on quests and you utterly refuse to let me take her to work with me . . . gosh, it’s almost like the only thing left for her is boys. Congrats you are setting her up to be the perfect housewi-”

“I wasn’t sure which one was the right one, since Jaskier had friends over the other night, we’re a bit low but I-” Ciri stopped and looked around, holding a tall sealed bottle, “What’s wrong?”

“Yes, Geralt, Yennefer, what ever is the matter?” Jaskier tilted his head and folded his hands in his lap.

Geralt stood up and cleared his throat, “Nothing, nothing’s wrong.”

Ciri looked around, “You . . . all realize I’m not a dullard, right?”

“No one was saying you were a dullard, Ciri,” Yennefer smiled and walked around to take the bottle, she gently tucked some of the girl’s long hair behind her ear, “Just talking.”

“Oh, alright.” Ciri slowly sat down and looked about, “You’re not _mad_ at me for something, are you?”

They were all quick to try and reassure the young lady at once, her eyes darting about the three of them and Yennefer quickly waved food onto the table and pushed Geralt to sit down, “You haven’t done anything wrong, sweets, our discussion just got a bit _heated_ but things are fine now. Right, Jaskier?”

Jaskier’s mouth tightened then he smiled and nodded, “Of course, Yen darling, everything's fine. Aren’t they, Geralt?” 

Geralt nodded, “Yes, they are.”

Ciri looked around then crossed her arms and looked at them all in a very unamused, bored way, “So I’m not stupid but you’re going to keep pretending I am . . . why exactly?”

Jaskier put his elbows on the table and joined Ciri with looking pointedly at Geralt who in turn looked rather uncomfortable and he breathed out heavily, “We were . . . discussing the idea of you . . . “

“Apprenticing under Geralt.” Jaskier said suddenly.

“What?” Cirilla, Yennefer and Geralt all exclaimed, the Witcher recovered before he was noticed but he need not worry, Ciri had shot to her feet excitedly, eyes wide and she gripped the edge of the table. The bard turned to Geralt who was giving him a ‘WE’LL. TALK. LATER.’ face while Yennefer was staring at Jaskier open mouthed, “Really, Geralt? You’re going to teach me how to fight and set traps and track monsters?”

“ _Apparently._ ” Geralt said through clenched teeth.

Yennefer cleared her throat and looked at her plate, “Cirilla, darling, sit down and eat. Jaskier close your mouth if you aren’t going to use it for eating.”

Ciri practically bounced in her seat as she ate, “Can I get a sword?”

“One thing at a time, this was _just decided_.” Geralt’s jaw muscles kept twitching.

“None of the boys in town have swords,” Ciri said proudly, “Oh, I want a bow too! I’ll bet I’m a good shot. I was when I borrowed Theod’s slingshot, I hit a peach stone off a barrel.”

The meal continued with Jaskier and Cirilla jabbering about Geralt’s past adventures and quests, speculating what beasts she would fight and Jask had a few lines of her ‘epic ballad’ already drafted much to the girl’s delight. Geralt and Yennefer didn’t talk much and the Witcher seemed to be thinking very hard.

After dinner Yennefer and Jaskier were cleaning up while Geralt went through his kit for damage and restock, Ciri was sitting at the other end of the table drawing on a slate. Yennefer finished what she was doing, came up behind Ciri and slid her fingers through the girls hair to tie it up with a dark green ribbon so it would stop getting in her way, “Why don’t you go change for the night, Ciri? We’ll be in shortly.”

Ciri smiled up at Yen and got up, “alright.”

She left the room and Geralt stood up, “Downstairs.”

Jaskier grimaced and followed the other two down to the shop, lighting one of the lamps, he slowly turned and leaned on the counter, “Before you yell-”

“I’m not going to yell.” Geralt said and his voice was dangerously calm, “I’m just going to ask one question, what the _fuck_ were you thinking?”

“It was the only thing I could think of!” Jaskier said, hugging himself, “It just came out!”

"Then you shouldnt have said anything!" Yennefer snapped.

“It’s a terrible idea! You see how I come home, how often I get injured and almost die and you’re suggesting I take a twelve year old girl into that?” Geralt demanded.

“It does solve the problems you two made up in your heads, though.” 

Yennefer cocked an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“Alright, so our darling little Ciri, light of our lives, will be thrown against demons and monsters that want nothing more than to rend her precious body asunder and feast on her entrails-” 

Geralt blinked, “What the fuck are you getting at?”

Jaskier held up a finger, “She won’t be here.”

“ . . . Is that supposed to be a selling point?” Yennefer gestured at the bard emphatically.

“She won’t be _here_ , where all those pesky boys with daisies to distract her from all the nothing she has to tend to.” Jaskier shrugged, “I’m not overjoyed to have her galavanting off, I’ve been on some of sugartits’s little excursions but she doesn’t have to be thrown right into the loving embrace of a striga or ghouls or what have you, just train her to use a sword for a while, give her a skill! It’s like I have my music, Yennefer has magic and you have hunting evil,” He put a hand on Geralt’s arm, “And out of those three things, yours was the one she practically exploded over.”

Geralt blinked and worked his jaw, “ . . . I don’t want her to . . . to get hurt.”

“Of course you don’t!” Yennefer said, she and Jaskier hurried over to hug the big man.

“None of us do, Geralt,” Jask said gently, putting his head on Geralt’s shoulder, “Start small, teach her technique, how to stay safe, show her how to be smart and fast in a fight. She’s a quick study, you know that.”

Geralt put his arms slowly around the other two and sighed, “ . . . I don’t know.”

“Let’s just sleep on it and tomorrow we can plan things better.” Yennefer kissed Geralt’s neck lightly.

They went back upstairs to find Ciri sitting in the little parlor by the hearth drawing with a blanket wrapped around her. She smiled up at them and shifted about then hurried over to take Geralt’s hand and lead him to his chair by the hearth, “Look, I started designing my own armor!”

Geralt sat down and smiled slightly as she sat next to him, leaning back into his side, he put his arm around her and rested his cheek on her head, “Show me, we can get an armorer to take your measurements. It’ll be expensive but I think we can manage something.”

Ciri’s eyes got impossibly wide, “I added some things like pouches hidden throughout.”

Jaskier leaned over on Geralt’s other shoulder, looking at Yen as she sat in her own chair, her legs folded on the cushion, a notebook on one knee, a tome on the other and her quill idly tapping the slate, “Coin for your thoughts, Yen?”

“Protective runes and charms I can put in fabric and armor . . . I’m sure I have what I need for a few.” She shrugged, “If we’re going to be serious abou this then I would like to contribute.”

Geralt looked up as Ciri leaned forward, “You’re going to enchant my armor?”

“Nothing too extreme,” Yen said, giving Geralt a reassuring look, “Just to strengthen the leather, make it quieter, that sort of thing.”

“Hm.” Geralt leaned back again, putting his feet up, “Sword or bow?”

“Both?” Cirilla said hopefully.

“We’ll start with a sword, always a good mainstay in case you get disarmed.” Geralt murmured, stroking Ciri’s hair gently while Jaskier sat on the ottoman and removed Geralts boots.

Ciri scoffed, “With you as my teacher, I won’t have to worry about that.”

Jaskier and Yennefer both laughed then quieted to knowing smirks with a look from Geralt but the Witcher sighed, “I’ve been disarmed plenty to not be that confident. Never assume you’re the stronger, faster, more capable person in a fight, Ciri.”

Ciri nodded slowly, “I’ll remember that.”

“It’ll keep you alive a sight longer.” Geralt murmured then he sighed shortly, “We’ll also work on teaching you how to maintain your own equipment, make repairs . . . “

“That sounds horribly dull.” Ciri huffed a bit, her drawing stick skritching over the drawing to tweak it a bit.

“It’s the most important part,” Geralt said seriously, putting his feet on the ground so he could focus on his would-be apprentice and not the magically delightful things Jaskier was doing to his soles, “You need to know how to fix something quickly if you are on a mission, your life may depend on it.”

Ciri blinked then nodded, “Alright . . . I’ll do the boring bit as well.”

Geralt nodded, “I need you to understand this isn’t a game I play, I face creatures that want nothing more than to kill me and anyone else. If you want to do this, you need to promise me that you will listen to what I tell you and follow all the steps, not just the ones that sound fun.”

Cirilla’s face hardened and she nodded, “I will, I promise.”

Geralt sat back and put his feet back on Jaskier’s lap, “Good girl.” He shifted, that strange sensation was back as he looked at Ciri, bent over her designs adding a sword to the figure, her brow wrinkled with thought. 

* * *

Geralt sat on the edge of the bed, he looked out the window and breathed out slowly through his nose. He turned his head when he heard the blankets shift behind him.

“If you’re going to be up, could you get me a cup of water?” Jaskier mumbled, scooting to be closer to Yennefer, hugging her and smiling.

Yennefer opened one eye and glanced at Jaskier, “Both of you hush . . . “

Geralt blinked at them then sighed and moved to lay back down, staring at the ceiling. Yennefer nudged Jaskier who blinked at her then turned, the sorceress leaned over Jaskier to touch Geralt’s arm, “What’s wrong?”

“What isn’t?” Geralt murmured, tucking his hands behind his head.

“Why must you be so dour?” Jaskier asked, tugging Geralt over to hug him, “We’ve settled things out and made plans, as far as we can control things, we’re set!”

“No, I know, it isn’t that . . . “ Geralt frowned as he stretched an arm over to hold them both, “I just got a weird feeling earlier and I was thinking about it.”

“Weird feeling?” Yennefer leaned up on her elbow and shifted the pillow around, “Care to elaborate?”

“I don’t know, alright? I haven’t had it before, that’s all!” Geralt grumbled and rolled onto his side facing away from them.

Jaskier groaned, “why do you do this sort of thing when it’s the sleeping hours? Geralt, when did you have your ‘weird feeling’? Maybe that’ll help you figure why you’re having it.”

Geralt grit his teeth and stared at the wall, “When Ciri is around I feel . . . I get paranoid and overly cautious . . . protective . . . but,” He shifted, sliding an arm under the pillow, “Also I get this . . . I don’t know, a bubble or something, in my chest . . . it’s warm and has a pulse . . . “

Jaskier chuckled, “You just love her, Geralt, she’s a child in your care, even you aren’t made of stone . . . “

Geralt blinked and sat up, looking at the bard and sorceress, he nodded then laid back down and gave them room to scoot closer and put his arm over both of them, “I get a similar feeling around you two . . . not as intense but . . . it’s strong.”

“Aw, you hear that, Yen? Gerry bear loves us.” Jaskier smiled and reached up to pinch Geralt’s cheek but his hand got batted away by Yennefer.

“Be kind, he’s trying to be genuine, Jask.” She admonished.

Jaskier blinked then looked at Geralt who was glaring at him, “Ah c’mon, you know we love you too, you big brute.” he smiled and bumped his head against the Witcher’s arm lightly, “You make life interesting . . . inspiring . . . and other things that I could come up with if I had a full night’s sleep.”

Geralt sighed and closed his eyes, pulling the duvet more securely around them. He hugged them both closely, their much faster heartbeats made a strange harmony with Geralt’s own slower one. It was rather soothing to him and he listened to them until he fell asleep.

* * *

“I don’t have time to play today,” Ciri said, smiling, “Geralt is going to start training me to be a monster hunter.”

The other children gaped at her, Darin stepped forward, “Yer gonna fight monsters?”

“That’s what I said.” She folded her hands behind her back and leaned on the heels of her boots.

The boy rubbed his arm, “Ain’t it . . . dangerous?”

“Deathly so! I’m likely to have some scars and stories this time next year! Might even have a near-death experience!” Cirilla practically bounced in her excitement.

Darin’s eyes widened, he seemed to think about something very hard then nodded determinedly, “Then I’ll get m’Pa ta teach me an’ I’ll make ya the best sword this side’a the Blue Mountains!”

Ciri blinked and her cheeks reddened, she looked down at her boots and tucked her hair behind her ear, “ . . . I can’t pay for a sword.”

“I’ll just make it fer ya.” The redheaded boy’s ears reddened and he scuffed his boots in the dirt, “Yanno, as a gift.”

Geralt and Yennefer scowled and Jaskier smiled and sighed, “Ah, young love blossoming at the end of a sword. And who would have though that the smithy’s son would be able to produce a gift for the girl that she’d actually appreciate? Isn’t young love just glorious? The Witcher and blacksmith's apprentices, oh there's a ballad in there somewhere!”

Yennefer waved her hand and Jaskier yelped as suddenly water was dumped on him and Geralt stomped to the stables, “Ciri, come along, we’re wasting daylight!”

Ciri shook herself out of wherever she’d gone in her head, “C-Coming!” She looked at Darin, “I’ll hold you to it and it had better be a good sword or you’ll be the death of me!”

Darin nodded then started following her but stopped when Geralt fixed him with a look, “Yer father doesn’t care much fer me I think.”

Ciri stopped walking and looked at Darin then Geralt then back again. Jaskier stopped wringing out his tunic and Yennefer turned her attention to them while Geralt appeared to have turned to stone. Ciri frowned and then laughed, “He’s just not the most outgoing person, that’s all.” 

She turned to follow Geralt to the stable but he’d completely forgotten what task it was he wanted her to help him with.

* * *

“Do you really have to go?” Ciri asked softly.

Yennefer bent down and stroked some of her hair back, “I’ll be back before you know it, I’m just going to see a friend and collect some supplies.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?” Ciri asked, “Or Geralt?”

“Interesting that you’re the second option.” Jaskier said in an aside to Geralt as they all stood in front of the shop, the Witcher shrugged a shoulder but the proud half-smile wasn’t lost on the bard.

"And you aren't mentioned at all." Geralt said softly but Jaskier didn't deem to comment.

“Thank you, Cirilla, but I can take care of myself. Besides, I need you back here to look out for beanstalk and the bear.” Yennefer smiled and wiped at Ciri’s eyes gently.

The girl smiled and nodded, “I will.” She moved forward and hugged Yen tightly, “Be safe and come home quickly.”

Yennefer wrapped her arms around Ciri, “Swift as the wind, I promise.” The sorceress moved to hug Jaskier and he kissed her cheek, “No strange people in the house overnight, Jask, and please don’t teach Ciri more of your tawdry ballads.”

“As you wish, our sultry magic-weaver.” Jaskier murmured and released her gently.

Yennefer walked up to Geralt and put her hands on his chest, his arms sliding tenderly across the small of her back, “Can I leave you in charge for a span?”

Geralt’s eyebrow cocked, “I wasn’t already?”

“I just let you think you are, my wolf,” Yennefer smiled, “You’re all hopeless without me and you know it.”

“Only because we love you.” Ciri piped up, moving to stand in front of Jaskier, the bard put his arms around her shoulders and she leaned back into him.

“The girl speaks wisdom beyond her years,” Jask nodded, “Or it may just be that the rest of us are hopeless cooks and we’ll probably all waste away to nothing before you return.”

“It’s not that bad.” Geralt muttered then he leaned down and kissed Yennefer, her hands slid up to his face and he reached up to run some of her ringlets through his fingers. The kiss broke and he put their foreheads together, “Be safe.”

“And if I can’t, run fast?” She smirked and stepped back toward her black gelding, “I pity the poor fool that thinks they can rob me on the road, they'd be worm food before they could draw their weapon.”

“And there’s why we’re just so damn attracted to her.” Jaskier murmured to Ciri and the girl wrinkled her nose and laughed.

Geralt offered Yen a leg-up and she got situated in her saddle, lifting her cloak’s hood, gripping the reins, “I’ll be back in a week or two, if anything happens I’ll portal home.”

“See you then.” Geralt waved, the corners of his mouth turned down slightly.

Jaskier waved as well and Ciri slipped out of his embrace to follow Yennefer to the back gate until she was on the road then she slowly made her way back to the two men. Jaskier smiled and put an arm around her, “She’ll be fine, Yen is a strong, powerful mage, don’t worry, princess.”

Geralt put a hand on her back gently and lead her back inside, stopping to stare down the road a bit wistfully until Jaskier took his hand and smiled a little at him and lead him in after.

* * *

Geralt laid back and stared at the ceiling, breathing out slowly and tucking his hands behind his head.

“You know, I’m surprised your hairline hasn’t been pulled to your eyebrows with how much you’ve furrowed it tonight.” The Witcher glanced to the side at Jaskier as the bard was pulling his boots off, Jaskier undid his trousers, dropping them to the floor then leaning a knee on the bed, “She’ll be fine.”

“I wasn’t thinking of Yen.” Geralt said and pulled the blankets up for Jaskier.

Jask crawled under the blankets and snuggled up to Geralt, “Then what’s got you looking like that?”

“Ciri.” Geralt dropped the duvet and put his arm around the brunette.

“Oh?” Jaskier propped his chin on Geralt’s chest.

“Just making plans.” Geralt shrugged a shoulder.

Jaskier stroked his fingers over Geralt’s chest hair, “I see.”

Geralt blinked and looked down, “What?”

“It’s just . . . been a long time since it was just you and me.” Jaskier murmured, wandering fingers circling a nipple lightly.

The Witcher shifted and cocked an eyebrow, “ . . . and?”

“Well,” Jaskier propped himself up on his elbow and pouted his lips, “I was hoping to get your mind off a few things . . . “ he leaned down to kiss just under Geralt’s ear, nuzzling the lobe with his nose, “If you’re feeling up to it.”

Geralt looked at Jaskier and the corner of his mouth quirked up a bit, “Depends on what kind of _distraction_ you had in mind.”

Jaskier smiled and shifted to straddle one of Geralt’s thighs, “I may not be a gorgeous sorceress that could kill with a look or gesture, but I’m told my mouth and digits could work the very air into gold.”

“You boast a lot for a scoundrel.” Geralt slid his hands to Jaskier’s hips, “Was it not just last week that I had to fish you out of the river when someone else’s wife ratted you out?”

“A misunderstanding, I assure you, she had a fantastic time,” Jaskier scoffed, idly holding Geralt’s chin between his thumb and fist, lightly stroking his lower lip, “And I offered to let his pimply ass join but he apparently took it as an insult and had me chucked in the river.”

“Most men don’t take invitations well when their wives are being bent over a banister.” Geralt rolled them and kissed Jaskier’s neck.

The bard wrapped his arms and legs around Geralt, frowning, “Ah but it was the fair lady that had _me_ bent over the banister. You’d think he’d take the hint?”

Geralt put his face into the pillow next to Jaskier and he started to shake. 

Jaskier smirked, “I was more than happy to oblige him, his dear wife was a master at her craft, shocking they’d never tried that before.”

The Witcher’s shoulders and stomach jumped as he kept laughing into the pillows.

“Mayhaps if men would let their women mount them from time to time, they wouldn’t seek out willing and devilishly handsome paramours?” Jaskier giggled himself, pressing his face into Geralt’s shoulder, “I like that I can get you to laugh.”

“You’re one of the few people that can,” Geralt murmured into the pillow then turned his head, pulling Jaskier into a kiss quickly, “Now be quiet.”

Jaskier’s eyelids fluttered and he pushed for another, flopping onto the pillow when Geralt broke the kiss, “I don’t know, my rampant mouth doesn’t like to be still or quiet unless-”

Geralt kissed him again and tilted his head, “Unless otherwise occupied it would seem.”

“Think that goes without saying? But do you have an interesting enough task for it?” Jaskier tapped his chin.

Geralt fixed him with a look, “Do you want to suck my cock or not?”

“Oh yes please, only,” Here Jaskier shifted to push his erection against Geralt’s, “Might’n I trouble you to return the favor?”

Geralt looked up for a moment as if to consider it then chuckled at Jaskier’s disgruntled little huff, “If you want, my dandelion.”

Jask smiled and was about to shimmy down the bed when Geralt’s hand pushed him back into the pillows, “Alright, alright, I’ll follow your lead, my stony lover.”

Geralt scoffed and shifted to press an open-mouthed kiss to the bard’s stomach just under his navel then a quarter inch lower for another, looking up in amusement when the flesh under his lips jumped and twitched.

“You are . . . _very_ talented at using your mouth . . . on both myself and Yennefer . . . one has to wonder-”

“No, one has to be quiet if one hopes to get to use my mouth.” Geralt muttered into the bit of hair above Jaskier’s groin, the hand that wasn’t now stroking and teasing Jaskier’s chest slid over the bard’s thigh to press an open palm against his balls, rolling them a bit.

“Very well, not another word shall pass my lips unti- Oh!” Jaskier’s eyes fluttered closed as Geralt’s tongue laved up his shaft, flicking at the head before pushing under the foreskin to swirl around the head, “Mmmph!”

Geralt chuckled against Jaskier’s cockhead before sliding it in his mouth, his own cock twitched and strained, he thrust it against the bed a bit reminding himself that very, very soon that golden mouth would be wrapped tightly around it. He bobbed and twisted his head around the tip before briefly pushing all the way down until his nose hit dark brown curls then he popped off and crawled up to kiss Jaskier, diving his tongue inside so the bard would taste himself.

Jaskier stroked his fingers down Geralt’s sides, feeling muscles twitch and flex, scars creating interesting embossing to the landscape of . . . his witcher’s body. Jaskier arched up and put his arms around Geralt, letting his mouth be dominated by his lover’s tongue in the anticipation of something much bigger filling it. He gasped when he was finally released and was very pleased to see Geralt was also a bit breathless, “Mhm?”

Geralt bumped their foreheads together softly and shifted around to kneel with Jaskier’s head between his thighs, his cock and balls dangling above the bard’s face. The Witcher ducked his head and took Jaskier back into his mouth, hands gripping pale thighs tightly.

Jaskier breathed out and closed his eyes to savor the moment for a wee bit before licking a line from Geralt’s balls to his taint, his hand wrapping around his lover’s cock and pumping it lazily before easing it into his mouth. Once more lamenting Geralt’s reluctance to have debaucherous songs sung about this particular part of him as it flexed on the poet’s tongue and slid down his throat. His eyes rolled back in his head and he shivered, fingers working the shaft deftly while he tried to keep everything south of the border still.

The monster hunter dropped his hips a bit and smirked at the resulting grunt and smack to his right asscheek as he picked up the pace of his ministrations, using a hand to lightly pull and squeeze Jask’s balls while the other hand held onto Jaskier’s hip to keep him from bucking. Geralt twisted his head as he bobbed and felt Jaskier moan and his thighs flexed, hips twitching as he came down the Witcher’s throat. Geralt let Jaskier fall out of his mouth and started to thrust his cock faster and deeper into the bard’s throat, head tilting back.

Jaskier gagged and choked but his eyes rolled back in his head and his cock twitched, trying to come more as his air was cut off then he felt Geralt’s cock throb before he had to swallow or risk actually asphyxiating then Geralt pulled out and turned to flop next to Jask on the bed, “Hmmmmmnnnn . . . “ He sleepily smiled up at the Witcher as he was bundled up to the head of the bed.

Geralt chuckled, his eyes closed and he pulled the blankets up over them, “You may speak.”

“Oh thank the gods.” Jaskier rolled his eyes and breathed out, "Thought I may explode if I held it in much longer."

Geralt snorted and shook his head a bit, it didn’t take long for them both to be snoring softly.

* * *

Geralt woke to being poked in the back, he bolted upright, reaching for the knife under the mattress when he saw who it was, “Ciri? What is it, what’s wrong?”

The girl fidgeted and swallowed, her eyes were a bit red, “I . . . I had a nightmare . . . about Yennefer.”

Geralt blinked and rubbed at his face tiredly and grunted, “Alright,” He glanced out the small window, it was still very dark out and the moon told him it was much too early to be awake, “Go back to your room, I’ll be there shortly.”

Ciri hesitated then nodded and went back to the hallway, Geralt swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat yawning and stretching for a brief moment before reaching for his trousers. 

Jaskier grunted and rolled over, his hand patting about the mattress until he came up Witcher-less and opened his eyes slightly, “ . . . What’s going on? . . . and why are you putting your pants on?” 

“Ciri had a nightmare.” Geralt murmured, he stood up and turned to tuck the bard back in the blankets, kissing his forehead, “Go back to sleep, I shouldn’t be long.”

Jaskier snuggled into the pillow and closed his eyes, “Mm’right, papa bear, go take care of your cub . . . “ he yawned then started snoring again.

Geralt blinked at the bard then snorted in mild, very tired amusement before turning and going down the short hall to Ciri’s room where the door was wide open. He stepped in doorway and his eyes fell on Ciri who was sitting up at the head of the bed, she was hastily wiping at her eyes and putting the pillow back down. He knocked lightly on the doorjamb and moved into the room, “Bad dream, huh?”

“It . . . It was silly, now that I think about it,” Ciri tried to shrug nonchalantly but she didn’t seem able to make eye contact, “I’m fine.”

“Sometimes dreams can feel like we’re living them,” Geralt sat on the edge of the bed despite the girl’s reassurances, “We can feel the sun and the wind even when we know we’re dreaming.”

Ciri bit her lip and hugged her knees, eyes welling up again.

Geralt tilted his chin down to look up into Ciri’s eyes, “I have them sometimes too, it’s not a weakness.”

Ciri’s face crumbled and she rushed forward to collapse in his lap, sobbing uncontrollably, “She-She- It was so r-real and I-I couldn’t _do_ anything!”

Geralt, despite being a little startled by the sudden outburst, recovered quickly and bundled the girl into his lap, her head pressed into his shoulder while he held her and stroked her hair. He wasn’t the best at this sort of thing, this was more Yennefer’s wheelhouse . . . he tried to think what she would do and started to hum softly. It was just snatches of a lullaby that rattled around at the very back of his head but he had a vague memory of being comforted by it. Geralt stroked Ciri’s hair while the girl cried out her fear and he stopped when she sat back a bit, “You don’t have to talk about it right away or at all if you don’t want to, I'm here regardless.” 

The girl swallowed and sniffled hugely, wiping her eyes and nose on her nightshirt before she shifted back onto the bed. She breathed out shakily and hugged Geralt’s arm, “ . . . Yennefer was in trouble and . . . and there was a shadow monster chasing her . . . her magic didn’t work, she couldn’t outrun them and-and-” She sniffled and pressed her face into Geralt’s arm.

Geralt slid his arm around her and hugged Ciri to his side, “Not all dreams are premonitions, Ciri,” He tipped her chin up, “Otherwise Jaskier would be the king of the heavens and we’d live in a castle in the clouds.”

Ciri laughed a bit, smiling and wiping her nose again, “Is that his dream?”

“It’s his reality, or so he seems to think.” Geralt smiled and nodded to the head of the bed, “Come on, you need to sleep.”

“What if something _does_ happen to Yennefer? Shouldn’t one of us- er, _you_ have gone with her?” Ciri asked as she scooted up to the pillows and slid under the blankets.

Geralt cocked his head at the idea that of the three of them, Jaskier was excluded once again as a travel companion, true as it might be. He tucked the blankets around Ciri and snorted, “Yen can take care of herself, she’s a grown woman that’s lived a few lifetimes and a powerful mage, she can-”

“You’re worried about her too.” Ciri pointed out.

“I worry about all of you, all the time,” Geralt said, looking at Cirilla seriously, “Every time I need to go away for more than a day.”

“Do you think Yen worries about us?” Ciri laid back on the pillow, her eyes getting heavy-lidded.

“I know she does.” Geralt put his large hands on either side of Ciri on the duvet, “Can you go back to sleep now?”

“Will you stay and tell me a story?” Ciri asked hopefully.

Geralt frowned, and this was more Jaskier’s wheelhouse, the Witcher felt a bit out of his depths with this whole situation but he nodded, shifting to sit next to her against the headboard, “I . . . don’t know a lot of stories that are . . . _pleasant_. Most stories people want to hear from me involve my scars . . . “

Ciri frowned then looked up, “Well, what if I start it and you finish it?”

There was a pause and Geralt finally nodded, “Alright.”

“Okay, um,” Ciri closed her eyes and rolled over, putting her head on Geralt’s thigh and his hand immediately sank into her light blonde hair, stroking through it gently, “Once upon a time . . . there was a dragon . . . and . . . um, it wanted to find a princess because dragons like princesses for some reason in stories.” She looked up at him, “Okay, go ahead.”

“That’s all you’re giving me?” Geralt cocked an eyebrow then breathed in and out heavily thought his nose, “Alright . . . “ He furrowed his brow to remember all the things he knew about dragons, “It was . . . it was a gold dragon, with a giant hoard of treasure that all the knights wanted to get to.”

“But they couldn’t because the dragon was too big and powerful.” Ciri supplied.

“Am I telling the story or are you?” Geralt asked, tilting his head.

“Just helping with details.” Ciri shrugged.

“ _Anyway_ , the dragon had lived a very long time and was soon bored of all the humans constantly bothering it and cluttering it’s lair entrance with bodies and burned armor-”

“So it thought kidnapping a princess was going to lessen that?” Ciri looked up.

Geralt blinked, “You were the one that said it wanted to- do you want a story or not?”

Ciri was clearly fighting back a smile, answering meekly, “Yes.”

Geralt leaned down, “I’m starting to think you asked for a story just to make fun of me.”

“You aren’t the most imaginative of people.” Ciri admitted, “But I don’t mind.”

Geralt sat back, rolling his eyes, “So the dragon went out to find a princess but none of them suited it-”

“Why?”

“They just didn’t. So the dragon kept searching far and wide until he found the perfect princess,” Geralt yawned and slid down to lie on his back, Ciri put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, “She was . . . she was a poor man’s daughter, dirty and hungry but she was strong and beautiful. When the dragon approached, it said ‘I’ve searched far and wide to find a princess to complete my horde’-”

“That dragon sounds an awful lot like you.” Ciri mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.

“I’m telling a story, if you want a puppet show or play, wake Jaskier up next time.” Geralt’s eyes started to slide closed again.

“What’d the girl say?” Ciri prodded, but her eyes were closed.

“I’m not doing voices if that’s what you’re hoping for. The girl looked at the dragon, she was terrified and shook at its fearsome golden face, flames licking at its teeth and smoke billowing from its nostrils. ‘But I’m just a poor farmer’s daughter,’ the girl asked, ‘I’m not a princess!’. And the dragon,” Geralt yawned again, “told her that she wasn’t royalty but she was a princess nonetheless, so he took her to his lair and made her into a powerful ally. She could do magic and chased away any knights that came to try and rescue her or hassle the dragon. With his princess keeping away intruders, the dragon could finally sit in his treasure and sleep soundly.” Geralt looked down at Ciri to see the girl was breathing softly and she was clearly asleep, he sighed, kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, “Pleasant dreams, my princess.” It wasn’t the most comfortable way to fall asleep, but he wasn’t about to try and get up.


End file.
